


Turn your light on

by Broiler747



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Stardust (2007)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Gender or Sex Swap, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Ведьме для ее дел нужна вечность. Кто как ни звезда, житель ночного неба, знает об этом. Вечный охотник и вечная жертва. Между ними не может быть понимания. Его не предусмотрено.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Kudos: 2





	Turn your light on

Гибель трех ведьм нисколечко не огорчила Беллу Лектер. Сочувствие это не то, что она испытывала, следуя вдоль старинных гобеленов и наблюдая разруху, оставшуюся после битвы за Ивэйн.

— Варварство, — тихий шепот во тьме, звон бьющегося о мрамор бокала; у этой ведьмы получалось говорить и мыслить одновременно, в отличие от многих собратьев.

Очередная упавшая в ранний час, еще до восхода солнца, любознательная спутница вечного калейдоскопа смены дня и ночи, спит. Искать ее, охотиться за ней было интересным опытом. Она беспомощна и можно провести обряд. Но старая ведьма в этот раз задумала иное. Ее обитель станет для гостьи домом; не разделочным столом.

Женщина ненавидела грязь. Здесь ее слишком много. И она мешала думать… Подтеки свернувшейся крови, разбитые черепа, стекла, изогнутое оружие, расколотые вазы. Дополняли картину остатки быта последних хозяев: ссохшиеся от времени чучела животных, человеческие пальцы, порошки, рассыпанные как придется, грязные колбы и котлы. Мерзость. Никакой последовательности.

Глупость проявляет себя в разных лицах. Сейчас она проявила себя очень помпезно. Древний дворец, выстроенный две эпохи назад, напоминал своды тюремной камеры, где последние несколько лет подряд в страшной агонии помирал безумец. Лектер морщилась от вида беспорядка, который царствовал в помещениях долгое время. Пространство всегда использовалось без пользы.

Грубость подобна эпидемии и, взявшись за руки с глупостью, сотворяет многое. Мормо, Эмпуса и Ламия при каждой встрече больше напоминали гиен, нежели чародеек. Поделом им. Павшие не умели вести себя тихо. Не умели быть обходительными. Не умели ценить времени. Всякий раз сталкиваясь с ними, Лектер видела перед собой банальных до крайности рыночных торговок; хамок, которых достаточно среди людей… Она презирала грубиянов.

— Магия, как наука в целом, пока еще пребывает в младенчестве, — хмурится Белла, смешивая зелье, с отвращением рассматривая ингредиенты, покрытые толстым слоем пыли. — Никакого профессионализма, сплошные любители и прочие моральные уроды.

Речь не идет о людях. Какие могут быть люди рядом с волшебницами? Нет смысла присоединяться к смертным, следуя традициями их банальных жизней. Они не примут с распростертыми объятиями того, кто нарочно сбивает путника с дороги, охотится на малых детей или варит сильнодействующие яды с целью уничтожить все живое. Лектер искренне презирала тех ведьм, которые тратили все свои силы на наслаждения, оправдываясь тем, что у них всегда найдется время для полезных занятий после того, как они съедят очередное искрящееся сердце. С громким криком, когда кожа покрывалась старческими морщинами, каждая из них в ужасе искала возможность продлить свое существование только для того, чтобы и дальше продолжить нести в мир путаницу. Для этого нужен был случай, не подверженный никаким расчетам или раздумьям. Это неправильно. Так быть не должно.

Лектер предпочитала изящный подход, не терпящий громких возгласов. Любая деталь ее восприятия должна пребывать в состоянии покоя и размеренности. Каждый предмет внешней обстановки должен находиться на положенном ему месте. Каждый предмет не терпит свинского отношения… Кто сказал, что кристально чистому злу не знакомо чувство прекрасного?

Ведьме для ее дел нужна вечность. Кто как ни звезда, житель ночного неба, знает об этом. Вечный охотник и вечная жертва. Между ними не может быть понимания. Его не предусмотрено. Но все звезды без исключений страдают праздным любопытством. Вечная мгла им не кажется интересной. Они, наклонив свои искрящиеся головы, наблюдают за всем живым, что есть на планете. Они видят растения, животных, людей… Не обходят стороной и ведьм. Находясь на высоте, далекой от земной тверди, они над многим смеются и многого не понимают. Небезызвестная Ивэйн, нынешняя королева Штормхолда, попала в этот мир случайно. Ее история закончилась благополучно. Множества вероятностей исключили гиблый финал. Ей удалось найти преданного защитника. Для Беллы эти новости казались странными, не похожими на реальность, с которой у нее были некоторые проблемы; разлад. Ей не до конца было понятно, как из хаоса в один миг образовался порядок. Даже хлам вокруг, который теперь уж точно не сделается по своей воле прежним, изменяя законы Вселенной, не помогал.

Свою звезду она встретила иначе. Волшебство помогло ей только в этом. Не нужно было парить над землей. Стоило только привлечь внимание, настроив свою память. Заменить ловушку на милый вид из окна. Небольшой шаг во тьму, чтобы увидеть желанный свет… Они смотрели друг на друга через стекла. Молчали долгое время. Но молчание это не было праздным. Имя звезды нашлось само; его постепенно, словно наговаривая заклятие, выдала музыка ее орбиты.

_Первой прервать вечный обет тишины решила Лектер.  
— Как вы относитесь к тому, что видите ежедневно? — спокойный вопрос, будто бы интересуется погодой.  
Нет никакой надежды на отклик, но он находится у создания, наделенного разумом. Оно хмурится только мгновение, но вступает в разговор:  
— Большинство живых существ настроены враждебно по неизвестной мне причине, — речь, выраженная словами малого ребенка, делающего первые шаги. — Очень жаль. Одно враждебно к другому. Замкнутый круг.  
— А вы враждебны к ним? — разглядывая пристально, стараясь понять природу такого ответа.  
— Мне жаль, что они… — неуверенность, но не страх отвечает ей, — ненормальны. А помимо этого — они мало что значат.  
Узнавать новое нужно постепенно. Или оно никогда не станет привычным. Лектер кивает, понимая, что это не последний их разговор. Магию стоит приберечь для последующих…_

Из спланированного столкновения родились долгие беседы о том, что находится внизу. Долгие обсуждения предметов, которые не всегда понятны. Обеим. Узнавать тайны, строить систему образов, делиться своим пониманием вещей — захватывающе. Всегда находились темы, которые радикально меняли направление мыслей. Каждый раз во мгле сталкивались два взгляда на мир: холодное презрение и разожженный интерес. Два направленных друг на друга вектора в бесконечной вселенной.

_Обычно звезды боялись ведьм. Не заметить этого было бы большим упущением. Ответ очень несдержан:  
— Хватит ли у вас сил направить эту вашу высоковольтную проницательность на себя саму? Очень тяжко выстоять под такими лучами. Вы боитесь? — возмущается, пуская слабые искры. По ней не видно, что расстроена.  
— Невежливость — несказанно безобразна, — дразнится Белла, наперед зная, что звезда вернется обратно с наступлением ночи._

Мир ведьмы показался той интересным. В нем оставалось многое, что было непонятным.

От глаз Лектер всегда при ее появлении исходило чарующее свечение. Оно и сейчас отличается от ровного света собеседницы; напоминает слабо разожженные угли. Оно медленно поглощало хрупкую фигурку, названную в легендах звездой. Сильное преувеличение на первый взгляд… Той стала интересна тьма, скрывающаяся в волосах и речах ведьмы. Лишь изредка мрак контрастировал с появляющимися день за днем серебряными волосками и ничего не значащими теплыми фразами. Звезда возвращалась каждый раз к прерванной беседе. Казалось, что нехотя.

_— Что вам не нравится в этом мире больше всего, Клэрис? — интересуется Белла, припоминая их договоренность: «ты мне — я тебе».  
— Я видела ягнят… на ферме. Они кричали, — отводя взгляд, тихо признается в увиденном кошмаре.  
Многим звездам не понятна жестокость. Не понятна польза из чужой смерти. Эта звезда упряма и не хочет признавать очевидного.  
— Ягнята замолчат, дорогая, — успокаивает Лектер, но по-прежнему не делает ни одного шага, чтобы приблизиться._

Не все небесные тела сияют так ярко, как кажется любому смертному издали. Среди них есть те, кто светит тускло, иногда меняет цвет в зависимости от характера или недобрых помыслов. Ее звезда стала метеоритом. Собратья не признавали ее достоинств. Не хотели понять, что той было необходимо убедиться в безопасности каждого живого существа. Лектер это казалось забавным, но она не хотела делать верную своим словам собеседницу жертвой… Уж точно не своего желудка. Звезда пожимала плечами, но не отказывалась от возможности увидеть, как именно беспомощные зверьки перестанут жалобно блеять.

_Новое столкновение происходит чуть позже и во многом омрачено печалью.  
— У вас нет желания вытащить мое сердце? — задумчиво спрашивает звезда, будто бы не видит ведьмы перед собой. Взгляд расфокусирован и отражает растерянность.  
— Клэрис, что за манеры? — строго выговаривает Белла. — Мне казалось, вы в курсе того, что такое тактичность.  
Конечно, это не то, что звезда хотела спросить, но попытаться ей стоило. Лектер это мысленно отмечает для себя как победу. Радость скрывать все сложнее. Красные угольки тлели…  
— Заберите только то, что считаете нужным из вашего дома, — мягко советует Белла прежде, чем протянуть к ней руку._

Падающие звезды. Это смысл жизни для каждой ведьмы. Они — единственная забота ворожей, вечно хохочущих над котлами во время работы, когда бросают в варево оторванные лапки летучих мышей. Наведение порядка не занимает много времени у тех, кто не отказывается от своих целей. Сейчас все на своих местах. Дворец, скрытый тенями, и яркий свет, тайно озаряющий его стены, не под силу для осмысления каждому представителю из враждующих групп. Все слишком далеко…

_Вавилонская свеча во мгле загорелась не с конкретными мыслями о доме, а с абстрактными — об уничтожении. Скорее не мира вокруг, а устоев, заложенных неизвестно в какой отрезок земной истории… Страх поселился не только в мыслях у ведьм, но и у светящихся без особого смысла небесных тел._

— Пробудитесь мирно. Если вы испытываете некоторое неудобство, то это всего лишь результат ушибов, полученных вами при падении. Все будет в порядке.

Услышав слова, мирно спящая широко открывает глаза. Она узнает ту, кто ее похитил. Хочет или нет, но свет, исходящий от нее, выдает радость.

— Люди подумают, что у нас роман, — шепчет шутку ведьма. Звезда молча прижимается теснее, слабо улыбаясь.

Все ведьмы когда-то были звездной пылью. Небесные светила дают начало их магии. Мало кто об этом догадывается… Так зачем поглощать сердце, если можно любоваться его сиянием вечность?


End file.
